


Body Was Made

by burnttongueontea, toothedselkie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (neither Crawly nor Aziraphale are the pregnant ones), Angst, Art, Corporations, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Fic inspired by a playlist!, Gen, Playlist, Pre-Canon: Good Omens, References to pregnancy/birth, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Surrogacy, The Fall (Good Omens), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnttongueontea/pseuds/burnttongueontea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothedselkie/pseuds/toothedselkie
Summary: In the aftermath of the Fall, Heaven and Hell are picking up the pieces of their old world, and wondering how exactly the new one is going to look. Meanwhile, on a newly-created Earth, there is a Garden. It's clear the next battle will be won or lost in Eden. But angels and demons need to wear flesh vessels to get inside.Heaven have a handful of bodies - gifts from God - but they're going to need a lot more of them.Hell have just one body - stolen from an angel - and they're not even sure how to use it.As each side begins their first ever experiments in corporeality, Aziraphale and Crawly find themselves among the guinea pigs...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	Body Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the Do It With Style Reverse Bang event. 
> 
> **Artist:** toothedselkie  
>  **Writer:** burnttongueontea
> 
> The story was inspired by toothedselkie’s wonderful playlist ‘End of the Known Universe’, which burnttongueontea has been playing on repeat for months now. The playlist is delicious and eclectic and relaxing and moving and will introduce you to at least one incredible artist you’ve never heard of: go get it in your ears!
> 
>  **Playlist Link:** the end of the known universe | [[ spotify edition ]](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UqrIuYuJWtAbIHVDfQbFO?si=8-TctBRtTxW74xVqwOowhw) | [[ youtube edition ]](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhsWQTW72k3XcGsDB8E11C55QU9_zCVDC)
> 
>  **Content note:** the fic discusses surrogacy & pregnancy, and may be pregnancy-horror-adjacent in later parts. It also ends with some unresolved angst, although nothing too dark.

artwork by [toothedselkie](https://toothedselkie.tumblr.com/)!

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: PRIVATE MESSAGE. (PLEASE DELETE AFTER READING.)**

Nobody up here can find the backup drive with the payroll on it. Did you take the backup drive?

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: RE: PRIVATE MESSAGE. (PLEASE DELETE AFTER READING.)**

Gabriel, you continue to amaze me. What do you think happened back there? The fun kind of messy leaving party? IT WAS A WAR.

Of course I took the backup drive.

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: DELETE THE MESSAGE WITH MY NAME IN IT!!**

Well, fuck you very much.

Sandalphon decided not to bother telling me he was missing a bunch of numbers, and now I have three hundred angels complaining they’ve been given the wrong wages. And no way to prove them wrong.

I’m really pissed off this time. Don’t think you’re going to get another sweet deal out of this.

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: No.**

I don’t think that. I didn’t say anything about a deal. Didn’t even cross my mind. Why would you make a deal with the traitorous likes of me?

Hypothetically, though, if you _were_ interested in another exchange. What would be on the table?

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: RE: No.**

You know all you’re ever going to get out of me is intel, right?

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: RE: RE: No.**

The “intel” you gave me last time was useless.

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: No.**

Oh, was it? That’s a real shame. 😊

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: Try ‘yes’**

Watch yourself. Remember, I can leave you in the lurch the minute I decide you have nothing else to offer me. Then your people will realise just how much I got away with during the War, behind your pretty clueless back. _That’ll_ go down well with Herself, won’t it?

Tell me about the corporeal vessels your angels have been using. And don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, we’ve seen them flapping about in that new Solar System.

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: RE: Try ‘yes’**

_Those_? What do you care? The Almighty isn’t giving _you_ any vessels, I can tell you that for sure.

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: RE: RE: Try ‘yes’**

None of your business what I care. Just tell me. How many have you got?

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Try ‘yes’**

Six at the minute, but more soon.

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: Interesting**

She’s making more?

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: RE: Interesting**

No. _We’re_ making more, She taught us how. And no, I couldn’t tell you how to do it even if I wanted to. You need to have an existing vessel – they’re the only place you can find or incubate the starting materials. Sorry, sunshine.

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: RE: RE: Interesting**

You’re using them to talk to the Humans, aren’t you?

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: Boring**

I can’t comment on that.

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: RE: Boring**

You’re a coward, and a shit liar to boot. If we don’t have any, and we can’t make them, what difference does it make to know why you’ve got them?

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: We’re done here**

Look, you have your info, now ping me my payroll.

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: We’re NOT done here**

One more thing.

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: RE: We’re NOT done here**

Don’t try your luck. 

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: RE: RE: We’re NOT done here**

Do you know what it means to be a demon, Gabriel?

Means I don’t have “luck” and I don’t need it. I make opportunities.

What are their names? The two Humans?

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: Get fucked**

[No message content]

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: Guess you won’t be needing that payroll then?**

[No message content]

* * *

**From: Anonymous Sender**

**To: Beelzebub**

**Subject: RE: Guess you won’t be needing that payroll then?**

Adam and Eve.

I know. Don’t ask me, I didn’t pick them.

* * *

**From: Beelzebub**

**To: Anonymous Sender**

**Subject: 😊**

[No message content]

[Attached file: COMPLETE_HOST_DETAILS_FINAL_V2]


End file.
